


Baby Blues

by Thestruggleismelon



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [60]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anidala, Birth, C-Section, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, New Baby, This also features the nurse from “appendectomy” and it shows that Padmé has become friends with her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon
Summary: When a complication happens, Padmé needs a C-section to deliver the baby, causing Anakin to be kicked out of the room for a moment, making him freak out. Cliegg is there to calm him down before he’s allowed in the room with Padmé.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Modern AU [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496909
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Baby Blues

“Mr. Skywalker, please,” Kate begged, “leave us. Padmé is in very good hands and having a baby in the breech position is not dangerous, we’re going to have to do a C-section and we’ll let you in once Padmé is stable.”

“No, no. I’m not going anywhere. I’m staying right here,” Anakin muttered, fighting against the nurse. “She needs me. I’m supposed to be there.” A large hand clasped his shoulder and the nurse backed off of him. 

“Come on, son. Padmé will be fine, let’s go get a drink,” Cliegg’s deep, calming, voice muttered. The calloused hands from years of farm work guiding him away from the room the nurse was trying so hard to keep him away from. “Anakin, it’s alright, your kids are watching you, breathe. Ben, will you keep an eye on those three?” Cliegg guided him away from the waiting room, away from his wife, from his children and toward the elevator. 

“Let go, I need to get back to Padmé!” He protested, struggling slightly before giving in. “Cliegg, let me go!” 

“Anakin, breathe, son.” 

“I’m not your son! Let me go!” Cliegg pushed him into the elevator and hit the button for the ground floor. “Where are you taking me?”

“To get a drink. You need to calm down.” The elevator dinged and Cliegg pulled him out and down the hall to the coffee shop. “Uh, a large black coffee and a water.” The older man paid and pushed Anakin onto a squishy couch. “Easy, now. You’re alright. Talk to me, son, what’s bothering you?”

“I’m not your son! Why won’t you stop calling me that! I need to get back to my wife!”

“Anakin, you’re my son as much as Owen is. Now, Padmé is in good, capable hands. A breech baby isn’t the end of the world. She’ll be okay, you’ll be okay, and your new son will be okay. Just, thank you,” Cliegg thanked the barista and handed the cup of water to Anakin, “drink the water, take some breaths, and tell me what’s bothering you.”

Anakin took a large drink, breathing shakily as he tried to organize his thoughts. “None of the other kids had any issues being born. What happened? Why did it change? Why won’t they let me in?” Tears ran down his cheeks and the ice in his cup rattled as his hand shook. “Fuck, who’s watching my other kids?” 

“Ben’s up there with them,” Cliegg muttered, keeping his voice low. Anakin relaxed slightly as his brain registered everything. 

“Sorry, I said that I wasn’t your son,” Anakin mumbled, raising the plastic cup to his lips again and taking another drink. He slumped back into the couch and sighed. “I’m…scared. They kicked me out and then wouldn’t really explain what was going on. I can’t lose them.” 

“You’re not going to.” Anakin let his head fall back against the couch headrest and stared at the ceiling. “Owen was a breech baby,” Cliegg admitted, “and he turned out fine.”

“I would argue that Owen turned out more than fine because he got drafted into the major leagues right out of high school and now he’s loaded.”

“You’re just starting shit now, shut up. But anyway, my point was that Owen is alive and healthy. There’s no reason your kid wouldn’t be healthy.” Anakin grunted, keeping his eyes trained on the ceiling he ran a hand through his hair. He was in need of a haircut and his jawline was looking a little scruffy. He wasn’t paying attention to his step-dad as Cliegg kept speaking words of comfort to him as he drank his coffee. 

“Bruh, how do you drink that shit? Black coffee is nasty,” Anakin said, interrupting Cliegg.

“No, it’s not.”

“Yeah it is, you’re gonna have to chew a piece of gum before you meet my kid. I can smell your coffee breath from here.” The two boys laughed and Anakin’s demeanor changed dramatically from fifteen minutes ago. Fifteen minutes ago, he was anxious, scared, unsure of what was happening with his wife and kid, and fighting to be there; now, he was still on edge, but his fear and adrenaline leaked out of him and he sat on the couch heavily. Cliegg studies Anakin’s features. The shaggy hair, which was no longer a bright blond, but now a brown color that was similar to Ben’s, his stubbled cheeks, the heavy bags under the familiar blue eyes. 

“When was the last time you slept, mister? You look exhausted,” Cliegg asked, nudging Anakin’s shoulder. 

“How old are the twins?” Anakin asked, smiling.

“Come on, kid. Let’s get back upstairs. Your boy will be here soon.” Anakin stood up, stretched and threw his cup in the trash can. Cliegg pulled him into a tight hug, “I love you, kid. Everything will be fine, I promise.” 

* * *

“Hey, sweetheart,” Anakin mumbled, taking a seat next to Padmé’s head, kissing her cheek. “I hear that you’re pretty doped up.”

“Yeah, your son wasn’t cooperating,” she slurred, making eye contact with him. “You know our plan, right?”

“Yeah. Don’t worry, I’ve got everything under control. We’re not going to breastfeed this time, I’ll hold him while they get you all put back together. Relax, honey. He’s going to be okay.” He kissed her cheek again and held her hand. The sounds of his son being born were just ambient noises as he muttered words of love to his wife. She muttered back to him, squeezing his hand and sighing as he ran his hand through her hair. 

“Okay, daddy,” the surgeon announced quietly, “here’s your baby boy.” Anakin stood, holding his arms out for the baby, his eyes locked on the little bald head, already screaming, and his little hands curled into fists. “Let us clean him up first, alright?” Anakin nodded dumbly, watching them weigh, measure, and dry his son off. He felt a tug on his pant leg and looked back to Padmé. 

“Is he okay? You haven’t moved,” she asked worriedly. 

“Yeah, he’s fine, I’m just…in awe. That’s our son. He’s a bit small, but so was I. Do you want to hold him first?”

“No, that’s alright. You can hold him. I want to see him though. Luke was small too.” The baby was put into his arms, and he crouched down next to Padmé so she could see the baby. 

“Luke was only small because he had Leia sitting on top of him for eight and a half months,” Anakin countered, smiling as his wife reached for their son. 

“James, our little James. I think we should name him after your dad.” 

“Alright. James Michael, it is,” Anakin agreed, letting Padmé run her hand over his head. “Go to sleep, love. We’ll be alright,” he whispered, kissing her head again. 

“I will once I’m on a more comfortable bed. Has he opened his eyes?” 

“No, not yet. He’s wiggling around. Here, love, you can hold his hand.” Padmé’s finger brushed against James’s palm and his little fingers curled around it. 

“Hey, baby. I’m mommy, and the mountain man holding you is daddy. I promise he doesn’t always look like that. He’s usually less scruffy and a lot more awake.” James cooed, scrunching up his nose like Padmé did, his little legs kicking against the blankets. 

“He’s got your nose, that’s for sure.” James grunted as he kicked. “He’s probably hungry, I’ll feed him while they get you comfortable,” Anakin volunteered and leaned back in his chair, shifting his hold on James. 

“Here, Mr. Skywalker, we’ll take him to the nursery, feed him and get him dressed so you can go and tell your family. We’ll take good care of him,” a nurse promised and lifted the baby from him. “Once he’s got a diaper on we’ll show you how you can hold him so he can get some skin-to-skin contact. A lot of fathers like to do that while their partners recover.” 

“Alright, yeah. That’s cool. Let me know what room number my wife will be in,” he muttered, standing up and following his wife out of the OR in a daze. When he reentered the waiting room, his children attached to his legs, all three of them hugging him as tight as they could. 

“Hey, the nurses are cleaning your baby brother up as we speak, and they sent me to tell you that everybody is healthy, and Jim told me he can’t wait to meet his big brother and sisters,” Anakin said, peeling them away from his body so he could crouch down to talk to them at their level. 

“Are you okay, Daddy? You were yellin’ and fightin’ and Papa had to take you in the lelevator and uncle Ben watched us!” Julie said, her blue eyes wide. 

“Uncle Ben said you were scared, but you’re not scared of anything!” Leia chimed in, her face ashen. 

“I’m okay, guys. I promise. I was scared, Leia. I was scared that there was something wrong with the baby and then they kicked me out of the room and wouldn’t let me see mommy until after I calmed down. Papa helped me and he took me to get some water.”

“Can we see the baby?” Luke asked, before amending his question. “Can we see mommy?” 

“In a few minutes buddy, we should get something to eat before we see mommy and give her some time to rest.” Luke didn’t like that answer. 

“But daddy, I want to see mommy!” 

“I know, son, I know. But mom needs some time to rest and recover from having a baby.” Anakin spoke in a calming tone so Luke wouldn’t have a meltdown. “I let you see the baby, he’s in the nursery right now.”

“Can we hold him?” Leia asked. 

“No, not yet. He doesn’t have a diaper on and might pee on you.” The children laughed as Anakin grasped their hands and led them to the nursery window. “Okay, now we have to be very quiet because not the only baby in there. If MiMi is working there she might bring him close to the window so you can see him.” They rounded the corner and saw Shmi coming toward them, her backpack in hand as she left for the day. 

“MiMi!” Julie called looking up at Anakin to see if she could run to her. 

“Go on,” he muttered, letting go of Julie’s hand and releasing the other kids too, following them at a slower pace. “Hey, mom.” Shmi hugged him tightly. 

“Look at you, Space Ranger. All grown up with a little family and a beard,” she laughed. “I heard that he’s down here so I thought I’d check him out on my way home.”

“The beard is only because I’ve been busy reassembling the crib and putting the changing table back in the blue room and moving Julie’s bed over to Luke and Leia’s room. It’s going away once I get home for the evening,” Anakin laughed, “I promised the kids we could see him while Padmé gets settled. Would you like to bring him close to the window or help me pick the kids up to see him?”

“I’ll stay out here. You’ve only got two hands and three kiddos.” Together they helped the three kids balance on the windowsill and stare at the babies. “I think you should keep the beard, you look like your father did at your age.” 

“Which one did we buy?” Leia asked, “they all look the same.” 

“James is the bald one in the back corner, silly goose. Maybe they’ll bring him to Mommy in a few minutes and we can go see them at the same time.” Anakin pointed to the back left crib before looking back to his mother. “I know that I look like Dad, but in all honesty, I think that Ben looks better with facial hair than I do. It gets itchy.” Shmi chuckled, looking back to her new grandson. 

“Why is he bold?” Luke asked, looking back at his grandmother. 

“He’s bald because he has the same hair color as you and Daddy, punkin,” Shmi explained, keeping her hand on the small of Luke’s back. 

“Don’t like him,” Julie declared, leaning back against Anakin’s chest. “He stinky.”

“You haven’t met him yet, it might be you who’s stinky,” Anakin said, lifting the girls back to the floor. “Want to go see Mommy or go back with MiMi and I’ll call when it’s okay for you to see Mommy?” 

“See Mommy,” Luke said. 

“Go with Mimi!” The girls declared, scrambling over each other to stand next to Shmi. 

“I’ll take Luke,” Shmi mouthed to her son, pulling him back by his shoulders. “Come on Luke, we should go play with Artoo and let Threepio out so he can go potty.” 

Luke reluctantly went back with his grandmother and waved pitifully to Anakin as they left. Anakin went and found his wife’s room, scooting her over so she could lay on him. 

“How are the other three?” Padmé asked once Anakin was settled. 

“Luke and Leia seem indifferent, Julie has already decided she doesn’t like Jim and mom is in love with him already.” Padmé sighed and rested her head against her husband’s chest, putting her right hand over his heart. 

“She’ll come around eventually. Just like Leia did,” Padmé grunted, “My belly hurts. It feels like I’ve been kicked in the privates.” 

“Oh honey, that’s a pain you don’t know,” Anakin sighed, pulling her closer. 

“I’ll kick you in the testicles and then cut your abdomen open and then compare?” She offered, looking up at him, smirking as he grimaced. 

“I’ll pass and just take your word for it. You said I had to poop a watermelon out two years ago.” 

“Don’t make me laugh! It hurts to laugh.” She groaned, chuckling despite her pain. 

“Sorry,” he whispered, kissing her hair. “It looks like Jim is gonna be a blondey like his brother and Dad.”

“Yeah, at least he’ll be cute.” The door opened and a nurse wheeled James in a bassinet, stopping next to the parents laying on the bed.

“Mr. Skywalker, we’ve discussed you laying in the same bed as Dr. Skywalker before,” Kate sighed. Nearly every time Anakin steps foot in the hospital she’d been on duty and had to deal with him. 

“No, that was when she was my girlfriend and you were still a newbie.” 

“The rule hasn’t changed, get out of the bed.” Anakin made a big show of getting up and sitting in the uncomfortable, green recliner that sat next to the bed. 

“Stop being dramatic, Ani,” Padmé sighed, reaching for her son. “Hi, James. I’m Mommy, we met earlier.” 

“Okay, when either of you are ready, he’s clean and changed so you can put him in your shirt and snuggle him. It helps if you’re wearing a button down shirt or a hospital gown, but it’s so you can bond with your baby,” Kate explained. 

“So, it’s unrecommended for me to take my shirt off?” Anakin asked, watching Padmé coo over the baby. Kate rolled her eyes. 

“Why did you marry him?” She asked Padmé. 

“Because when he’s not being an ass, he’s sweet and caring. From what you’ve seen of him, it’s hard to believe,” Padmé said, not taking her eyes off the baby. “If you can stomach it, he’s also a fantastic father and I couldn’t see myself with anyone else.” Anakin beamed, he knew all of the things Padmé told her colleague, but still liked hearing her say it to others. Kate backed out of the room and left the parents alone with their son. 

“Ani, he’s opened his eyes, look. They’re like yours too.”

“Damn, all of the good genes are recessive. Hopefully he’s as caring as you are,” he whispered, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, mountain man,” she allowed him to kiss her softly. “Please, when you get home tonight will you shave? I’m not allowing you to get near this precious baby with that thing on your face.” Anakin laughed and agreed. James made a soft coo and Padmé leaned back against her pillows, shifting James so he could rest his head on her chest. 

“Want me to take him? You look like you need some sleep,” Anakin offered, standing up and pulling the recliner closer to the bed. 

“Yeah. Careful now, mind his head.” James looked up into his father’s face and began to cry. “What are you doing to him?”

“Nothing!” Anakin put the baby on his shoulder, patting his back and making shushing noises. “It’s okay, I’m Daddy. You’re alright. Come on, bud don’t cry. Mommy’s still right here.” Padmé gestured for Anakin to get in bed with her again and covered the baby’s back with her hand. Instantly, James calmed down, contently resting against his father. 

“Here, let’s unwrap him and put him in your shirt, he’ll like it,” Padmé suggested. 

“You’ll lose your favorite pillow,” Anakin said, not protesting her idea. Padmé rolled her eyes and helped Anakin put the baby under his t-shirt. “Go to sleep, love. Jimmy and I will be here.” Padmé fell asleep on her husband’s shoulder, her right hand holding his left on top of their youngest son. 

“I love you, Padmé.” 

“Love you, too, Ani. Now, shut up, I’m trying to sleep.” Anakin snickered and dropped a kiss to Jim’s head, falling asleep as well.


End file.
